narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boruto Uzumaki
Name Isn't he Boruto? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:37, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it should be boruto as well. Munchvtec (talk) 12:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Both names would be correct, at least in terms of pronunciation (for Japanese I mean).-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) but boruto would definitely be the one that we go with right. Munchvtec (talk) 13:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) It's obviously meant to evoke the English word "Bolt". He wears a bolt around his neck, and it's a clear reference to both Neji (whose name means "screw") and Minato (with his Flying Thunder God Technique). We have Lee's, Guy's, and Pain's names all translated in that way, so why would we make an exception here? His name is Bolt, and it matches the wiki's policy to do it that way; of a future reference material is released with a different romanization we may choose to use that, but for now, we stick with what we always do. --ScruffyC (talk) 15:23, November 6, 2014 (UTC) To make it clear. His name is BORUTO. Don't change it to Bolt or make new pages about it. Petar93 (talk) 16:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :And guess what? Lee's name is ROKKU RĪ, and Guy's is MAITO GAI, and Pain's is PEIN, and Killer B's is KIRĀ BĪ, and A's is EI, and C's is SHĪ, and so on... But if you pay attention, you'll notice we translate those names because they are obviously meant to get evoke certain English words and/or sounds. It's common sense, guy. --ScruffyC (talk) 16:05, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::But at the same time all of those names are the Japanese pronunciation. So Bolts name is really Boruto, because that is how it is pronounced. The English dubbed might switch it to Bolt, but the Japanese pronunciation is still Boruto. Also, like said before, Neji's name means "screw", but they don't call him Screw, they call him Neji. Omega64 狐 (talk) 16:09, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::This comparison makes no sense at all, since Bolt name is not a japanese word that means Bolt, like Neji and screw, It's actually supposed to be Bolt in english. Like the other poster said, you might as well change the name of all those other characters with that nonsense logic. --Zaduj (talk) 06:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then. I ain't even going to fight you for it. Petar93 (talk) 16:07, November 6, 2014 (UTC) It stays at Boruto until we have a confirmation for his official name. If we'd use Bolt, his connection to his father's name would be lost. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:10, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I also think of protecting the page from being moved to help avoid causing further editing issues since it is a bit risky right now until more official conformation comes out for his official name. -Adv193 (talk) 01:37, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Update: The VIZ Weekly Shonen Jump release lists his name as Bolt. It would be a very long time before the final volume to come out confirming this is official English Name. While it wouldn't be good enough for a page move, the information should still be added when ready. -Adv193 (talk) 19:43, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Family Who listed Hizashi as his grandaunt? If being Hiashi's identical twin and a father wasn't enough of a clue: he's a man 13:08,11/6/2014 13:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) lel, just fix it. Munchvtec (talk) 13:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Having some difficulties there, chief. It's not letting me edit that part of the info box -_- 13:11,11/6/2014 13:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) sign your posts with four (~). You have to wait until a higher up makes the actual info box since their isn't one yet :). P.S. don't call me chief Munchvtec (talk) 13:12, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I am. I don't know why it keeps doing that! Also, sorry. I just watched Jaws. Chief is kinda ingrained in my vocabulary. 13:16,11/6/2014 13:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) alright well their is something wrong with the page at the moment but it'll get fixed later. this isn't my line of work here sorry. Munchvtec (talk) 13:18, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Just to avoid confusion I mean "I am signing my posts", not anything related to the infobox. Maybe it's because of my signature on Fairytail Wiki? Anyway, don't sweat it. Someone will fix it eventually... chief (last time I promise) 13:27,11/6/2014 13:27, November 6, 2014 (UTC) His sisters name is sited twice in his infobox for some reason. --Hordy4040 (talk) 17:11, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Isn't Neji supposed to be First cousins once removed and not second cousin? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:31, November 8, 2014 (UTC)) :Yes, I think so. But family trees mess up my head too much, especially in English, ugh--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:32, November 8, 2014 (UTC) The shouldn't we change it to "First cousins once removed"? Since it's not right putting it as a second cousin. People will get confuse 'cause we all know that Neji is their uncle. Types of cousin list (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 04:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC)) Clan Wouldn't Boruto also be in the Hyuuga Clan? Koriami (talk) 13:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Well then I broke it. And I don't have time to fix it. (At work.) Sorry. -__- --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:59, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :It would be easier if we had an administrator undo the original deletion of Bolt and then move it back to it's proper name to restore the edits as it would be quicker that way and less messy. -Adv193 (talk) 16:04, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Byakugan So, as I saw in Hiwamari, she does have the Byakugan like her mother ... How about Boruto though ? Is there anything on the Fourth Databook that makes us look into this direction ? SeraphAngel (talk) 16:38, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Surname Is it confirmed that he's actually using Uzumaki for his surname? ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 16:57, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :The father's surname gets inherited most of the time--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Shouldn't his kekkei genkai be the byakugan because the Hyūga members are born with it? Kasumi12346 (talk)Kasumi12346 :No solid evidence unfortunately. -Adv193 (talk) 02:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Possibly a fake entry For those who have read ch. 700 (like me), it was most likely a fake since the 700th ch. is scheduled to be released Nov. 10. If it was released that early, I think the Japanese site would mention that. Plus, with the way the long trailer for the final movie is in hinting at NaruHina, I can see why a NaruHina shipper might make this supposed ch. 700 look like he ends up with Hinata. Maybe he does in the movie but the actual chapter is yet to indicate that. Same goes with Naruto's daughter and all characters introduced in the alleged ch. 700 that came out recently. --Mike 13:07, November 7, 2014 (UTC) um...i doubt it's fake but nothing is changing until a new "700th" chapter is released which probably won't happen. Munchvtec (talk) 13:09, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Is this a joke? How can people be so hard in denial? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) lel...im not in denial. it's just these newer users. Munchvtec (talk) 13:17, November 7, 2014 (UTC) It "came out" early by illegal means, the official release date is November 10th--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:27, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Relationship with Neji(Same in Hiwamari's case): Boruto's and Hiwamari's relationship with Neji is that of Cousins Once Removed .. Cousins once removed can be called uncles and aunts ... SO, we have two choices ... Adding Cousin Once Removed Or, Uncle/nephew+niece ... Imo, I vote for uncle/ne+ni, cause it would be much easier to understand for people not adept in English .. Second Cousin is WRONG .. Don't put it... It is just wrong .. SeraphAngel (talk) 17:10, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Bolt vs Boruto So, we've got three different translations, one of which is the official English translation, all calling him "Bolt" (obviously that's what the romanji is referring to); we keep the names of characters like Rock Lee, Might Guy, and Killer B, but we won't change this one just because Boruto looks like Naruto? Uh… excuse me? Can anyone explain this to me? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:12, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :We use "Boruto" over "Bolt" like we used "Naruto" over "Nalto." At least that's how Tau explained it. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:15, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::lol, no. That's not entirely true. ''Naruto is a real Japanese term, while boruto comes from bolt. I just think we should keep it this way because we'd lose part of the meaning otherwise. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:17, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, okay. But you did say that here. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:20, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::...you do realize that I said "It's not ''blot", right? It is not blot. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:29, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Blot and not Bolt... -_- My mistake. When was he referred to as "Blot?" All I've seen is "Bolt." But I'm not trying to argue here, I'm content with using "Boruto."• [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't lose its meaning. At all. Boruto is still the Japanese pronunciation, and the romanji is clear reference to Naruto's name, but the English name is a reference to Minato's technique. Not to mention the romanji for "Bolt" (fun fact, same for "volt"), as in the actual word, is ''boruto so it was clearly meant to be that word, which just sounds like Naruto's name. Either way, consistency is important. If we're going to translate Rī to Lee, Gai to Guy, and Kirabī to Killer B, then we need to translate Boruto to Bolt. Make a trivia note if you're that worried about meaning, though I wouldn't be, personally. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:39, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : Bump. Yep, sorry, not letting this go. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:19, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Viz officially translated it as "Bolt" ... but I don't see any problem for using "Boruto" here. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Just do it like B's case.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:39, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Boruto sounds like burrito. Anyway, maybe we should go with Foxie's proposition, since the thing hanging around his neck is a bolt, so the author's intention should be obvious.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:46, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Agreed with TTF and Elve here. Also, might want to read that. We use the actual name translations, not the Romaji, in people's names, that come either from the Viz translations or the English Anime Dub. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:49, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bolt or Boruto, let's settle this now. Content with both. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::I also agree with TTF and Elve here. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →rollbacker • talk • • watty← 21:15, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't mean to be "that guy", but there is literally nothing to vote on here. We translate names like this into their English counterparts in every other case: again, Guy, Lee, Killer B, etc. The romanji may relate to Naruto's name, but that was obviously Kishi's intention: Bolt — a name that refers to Neji ("screw"), Naruto (''Boruto), and Minato (Flying Thunder God Technique). Three other translators, including the official English, named him Bolt. Even Tau admits it's Bolt, he just wants to keep it because Boruto sounds like "Naruto". Fine, there's nothing wrong with that, but that's not how we translate. Consistency is more important than sentimentality. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :So are you waiting for Tau to give the green light to renaming the article to "Bolt Uzumaki" then? If not, one of us could just rename it and be done with it. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Just to hit that consistency mark, shouldn't we do the same for Sarada?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:33, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope I think we're good on that. KazeKitsune (talk) 13:04, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Is there a particular reason or we just don't like the name Salade?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3''']] (talk) 13:55, November 13, 2014 (UTC) no clue Munchvtec (talk) 13:56, November 13, 2014 (UTC)